An existing gate driving circuit comprises a shift register comprised of cascaded shift register units. In such a shift register, reset of a previous stage of shift register unit is usually enabled by an output signal of a next stage of shift register unit. Therefore, a signal output terminal of each stage of shift register unit bears a load of a reset signal terminal of a previous stage of shift register unit, leading to a high output load and a deteriorated output signal waveform (e.g., a less steep falling edge).